theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirits
Spirits, also called Ada, and Original Ones, is a broad grouping of immortal, eternal, and primordial beings that were born as a result of Ehyeh's separation of the Void and Creation at the Inception. Spirits come in many shapes, sizes, and possess many different powers. Often, these traits are determined by the behavior and origin of individual spirits. The first spirits, Anui, Sargeras, Yashaaroth, and Aetheria were manifested from the very essence of the Order defined by Ehyeh at the Inception. However after this, these spirits created other, weaker spirits from their own manifestations of Order. Anui created the Nu'ada which came into existence alongside weaker spirits. Anui and Aetheria together birthed the Ae'ada, which are now known as the Divine and Dark Gods. The Ae'ada fashioned their own host of weaker Order spirits. Meanwhile, Yashaaroth birthed the foul spirits of the Void. Sargeras is the only original spirit who never created entities of his own. To this day, no one is certain why this is. However, after fall to darkness, he corrupted many spirits. Spirits, being manifestations of Order, are naturally inclined towards the concepts known to mortals as "Good". However, spirits are not incapable of falling from grace. Many spirits since the Inception have become corrupted by the influences of beings like Yashaaroth, Sargeras, and Aku. These spirits of evil and destruction are known as Demons or Daemons, dark things that crave suffering and chaos. Meanwhile, spirits of Order, Goodness and Love are often known as Angels (for the lower ranking spirits), and Gods (the most powerful of the spirits). Some mortals in Creation refuse to acknowledge the existence of spirits at all. Nevertheless, these primordial extra-existential beings continue to drive the events all across Ordered and Unordered reality. History ... Types of Spirits In the world of the Ada, the various spirits which comprise their kind are divided into several classifications, or "Choirs", which are organized typically by the level of power and influence they possess. The Choirs of Spirits are: * Cherubim are the lowest forms of the spirits, and possess little magical or spiritual power of their own, yet remain (on the existential scale) a plane above mortal kind. They are in their natural state immortal, yet typically "weak" spirits compared to others, and are the more likely to enter the mortal realms to lend aid, guidance, or even wreak havoc if they are so inclined. Examples of Cherubim include the Cherubs of Aetherius, and the lesser Daemons of Infernus. * 'Seraphim '''are a higher choir of spirits that possess significantly more magical and spiritual power than the Cherubim. These magical beings make up the middle area of the common spirits, are fewer in number than the Cherubim. The Seraphim are unlikely to interfere in the affairs of mortals, but some, like the Daemons, often treasure the chance to prove themselves superior to mortal kind at any opportunity. The Seraphim typically are seen as the soldier, or warrior caste in spirit worlds. Examples of Seraphim include the greater Angels of Aetherius, and the greater Daemons of Infernus. * '''Arch Spirits ' also called Thrones, are a high choir of spirits that possess vast magical and spiritual power, much higher in strength and stature than the Seraphim and dwarfing the Cherubim. The Arch Spirits usually occupy positions of rulership and dominion over other spirits, and always command legions of the two lower choirs. Often seen as the rulers of the spirit worlds, the Arch Spirits are beholden to none but the superior choir to them. Examples of Arch Spirits include the Archangels of Aetherius, and the Archdaemons of Infernus. * '''The Deities '''also called the Primes, are the highest choir of spirits in Existence at this time. The Deities possess unquantifiable magical and spiritual powers over Creation and the universes themselves. The Deities, in their natural state, are known for their incredible power to create, and change the laws of Existence as they will it. Capable of creating realities, life, and other spirits, the Deities are unquestioningly the most powerful choir of Ada, and they hold complete dominion over the Arch Spirits. Examples of Deities include the Divine Gods and the Dark Gods, the latter forsook their ability to create in exchange for more power. * '''The Primordials '''also known as The Originals, this classification of spirit only applies to four beings, the original spiritual aspects that splintered off of Ehyeh at the Inception. This consists of Anui and Sargeras the Brothers of Order, Aetheria the Mother, and Yashaaroth the Darkness. The Primordials were and are the most powerful beings to ever exist in the multiverse of Creation. The Primordials' general purpose are disputed, but The Brothers Anui and Sargeras were originally meant to bring order across all of Creation. Aetheria was meant to show The Brothers a new Order which would stand against the entropy and chaos. Meanwhile Yashaaroth was produced as an accident (however some scholars believe it was intentional) and is a manifestation of the darkness of the Void. Legend has it that two of the Primordials, at this present time in Creation, are "dead"; Anui and Aetheria both being "slain" by Sargeras. The Fallen Brother remains active ruling over the dreaded Burning Legion, and Yashaaroth hides in the Void as he always has since time immemorial. Category:Races